


Takes me all day

by audiosilver



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Mild Smut, Misuse of Aspect, Smut, aspect kink, fealty kink?, if that's a thing it's here, it's not rlly graphic, this is just a fic version of some discord drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiosilver/pseuds/audiosilver
Summary: Is it really temptation that gets things to heat up when you're dealing with the Arcana of the Sun?
Relationships: Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Rune Saint John
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. But Later

Surveillance is definitely one of Brand's strong suites. He knows this, and he's proud of this, and that just makes it harder to refuse when Rune sends him to watch some fae in a coffee shop at the behest of Lord Tower. "It's nothing important," he says, unknowingly adopting the lilt that Tower uses, "Just a precaution."

Brand doesn't care.

He dresses up, checks his reflection, takes some money and sends Rune a mental nod through their bond, only to be stopped at the door, just like he'd expected it. Of course he expected it, after the barrage of images and moments he'd sent across their bond as he'd put on each individual piece of clothing, testing the tight fit of the turtleneck around his biceps and chest, and pointedly checking out the hug of the jeans over his thighs. The coat is just an addition, just something that Rune hasn't seen before, to make him want to see and touch even more.

Rune gives him a look that means he's trying to play it cool. Keyword, _trying_. Brand sees right through him, sees how loud his thoughts are about the way those clothes fit him, about how much he wants to drag Brand right to bed.

"Later," he grins, patting Rune's shoulder and stepping out.

In the time it takes him to get there, Rune does absolutely nothing. Brand can feel his agitation, then can feel him consider and reconsider and ultimately decide not to touch himself. Brand stubbornly gives him nothing the whole time, taking his standard watch of every area he enters, people, layout, escapes, magic users, possible dangers. Nothing alarming goes across in that time, just what Rune would call 'Brand stuff'. He can feel those images of him earlier fading in Rune's mind. Perfect. 

He settles into a corner table, phone in hand, before he finally sends across a single thought. _Wish you were here._

It's so uncharacteristic that he feels Rune's confusion like the twang of an untuned guitar, and then that same pitch of _need_ that he's had since the moment Brand stepped out. 

The fae does nothing for the better part of an hour, and so Brand has little else to do than observe the place and think about what else he could be doing. He plans seven escape routes, and eight ways to take the fae down, and each time he thinks of pinning him he feels a stab of arousal from Rune's end. And then he plans other things, but keeps them right on the edge of passing their bond, so Rune will get flashes but nothing else. 

And because he's a little shit, he'll also forward stray thoughts across their bond; squeezing his thighs together, running his thumb over his wrist under the edge of his coat, one time he even whispers Rune's name into the lip of his coffee mug, knowing he'll hear it like he's right there and feeling the resounding frustration like a trophy. 

An hour would have been more than enough for this trip, and in two hours the fae shakes hands with an atlantean who takes the seat, and they leave the shop. 

But Rune doesn't need to know that yet.

'Brand?' Rune echoes, fiddling with his cell phone and considering a call, just to hear his voice out loud instead of like headphones on low volume because of the distance. It's just like his companion to rile him up and leave him waiting, send him ideas he can't yet act on and let him simmer in the arousal until he's sure he needs to change his underwear. 

'Here,' Brand answers him, accompanying it with the sudden bite of chill in the air that makes Rune shiver in his room. His conviction wins out, and he puts the phone away, closing his eyes and trying to imagine Brand in front of him, just as he had been in the morning about to step out the door. 

'When are you coming back?' he's tired of waiting, and tired of monitoring the house and the garden in waves of awareness that exists as a distraction from arousal. Brand, of course, does not answer, but he can feel their bond strengthening with proximity and tries to keep his cool and not send a million texts. 

He takes a hot shower to try and fill the time, fingers ghosting over his length, and maybe it's a little retaliation when he sends the sensation to Brand. But he's so close, Rune would not want to miss him at the door, and so he speeds up his shower. 

Brand saying he'd wanted Rune with him, not needed but _wanted,_ really made him want to shoot out the door and use a stupidly trivial teleportation spell to get to him and hold him and he's absorbed in the feeling of wanting to be by his side. 

It's embarrassing how weak he is to every affection Brand will send him, and even more so to every expression of fealty, every moment of claim. The closer Brand seems to get, the more Rune wants to run to him, and when the door finally unlocks he's damn near putting on his boots.

There's something infuriatingly hot about Brand and his stupid coat and clingy turtleneck, about the idea of the number of knives he must have hidden, about his mussed hair from having run his hand through it all day. It makes his hand itch, makes him want to touch and caress and tug those soft, dark locks, to leave him looking debauched the way he almost never is.

Brand seems to expect it when Rune catches him at the door, tells him he took way too goddamn long, and pulls him into the bedroom, because just waiting for him to get home had been an agonizingly long time to do nothing. 

When the door closes behind them, Rune gets his moment to look over Brand without the nagging prior knowledge that he'd be going out. This time Rune has him all to himself. 

  
Brand starts to unbutton his pants, and Rune stops him, flushed six different shades of red and refusing to make eye contact, but Brand only smirks, going willing when Rune pins his front to the wall.

Brand's body is pliant and receptive and he presses back when Rune presses forward, delighted into dizziness by how conscious that must be for him to do. Just by the feeling of being completely pressed along his back, having his hips angled against the perfectly fitted jeans under the perfectly fitted coat, Rune is tensed up again, parts of his hair still dripping from the shower. 

"Is that a gun?" Brand says, knowing he'll like either answer, and Rune grins against his nape, biting the skin lightly.  
"It is," and that, somehow, knocks the wind out of Brand. And then he turns, and he lowers his voice, "But this isn't." 

He expected the eagerness, of course he did, after that many hours just skirting the edge of teasing, knowing full well the ideas seeming to grip at Rune's mind. But he didn't expect how into this outfit Rune would be. There's care in the way he pulls the coat up, undoing the belt, button and zip on Brand's jeans before pulling that down just barely to his thighs and retrieving the small bottle from his other pocket. 

Rune, for all his sass and snark, is the biggest sweet talker Brand has ever met, and that doesnt change even when he has two fingers upto the knuckles inside his companion. He's still going on about how pretty Brand is and how good he feels and oh, how he _wants_ , how he's wanted all day and how much more he wants now. 

"All _mine_ ," Rune squeezes his fingers over Brand's hip, hiking up the turtleneck just enough, his lips ghosting over the shell of Brand's ear. 

"All yours," Brand answers, half broken by a moan and Rune's body temperature shoots up almost painfully, leaving Brand gasping against the wall. 

Steam curls over his neck and jaw, condensing on his lip and it takes him a haze filled moment to notice that it _evaporated_ from Rune's _hair._

"Rune-," Brand's thighs are shaking, and it echoes across their companion bond exactly what he wants. Rune's temperature drops again, abruptly, like hes shoving down his stupidly reactive aspect so he can shove something else somewhere else. 

"Tell me you want me," he says, like Brand isn't leaking already.

"I want you, Rune, please," Brand answers, because he'd do anything for his Rune. The shaky breath at his nape tells him Rune hadn't expected that, hadn't expected how instant the answer would be and how all of the hard lines in Brand soften for him, because it's all for him, because Rune is his everything. 

"Fuck this stupid coat," Rune stops just short of pushing inside him when the bunched fabric falls over his hip. What else did he think would happen from leaving it on? He probably tears something when he yanks it away, tossing it across the room and stepping closer than before, slipping his arm around Brand, who's trying very hard not to be amused.

"I know you're laughing,"

"I'm not," Brand rests his forehead against the back of his hand, hiding his grin, but Rune follows, one hand sliding up his shirt to grope him.

"Stop that," Rune groans when he feels the chuckle across their bond, even if not a sound passes Brand's lips. 

Brand takes the fingers currently roaming over his chest, lacing them with his and bringing them up to kiss Rune's knuckles. 

"Fucks sake, Brand-," Rune sounds more choked up than he probably meant to, and a strangled moan wrenches from his throat as he tries to keep his temperature down.

"Do you want me to do it?" He offers, and Rune squeezes his hand, pulling Brand's hips back and lining himself up.

"No, I just want you to be loud for me" 

Brand knows he likes that, likes to rile him up so much that his moans echo around the room, that the way he says his name gets louder every time. Only, usually its because he's being fucked into the mattress, not because Rune's teasing is making him want to plead.

"Fuck- godsdammit, Rune," Brand will not admit to the sounds he's making but Rune is going so slow its unfair, every touch featherlight and gentle and accompanied by a squeeze or a kiss or both. Only right now he's aching and no matter how much he tries to get friction with the wall or move his hips, Rune doesn't do more than rock into him, agonisingly slow, and hold him steady with the arm he has at Brand's muscular thigh.

Rune tries to sooth him with feelings across their bond, of heat and lust and how tight he is. And how much Rune wants to fuck him till hes seeing stars and then make sure he knows he's loved. 

"I- Ah- I _know_ you love me,"

"Mmh," he pulls out halfway, and Brand's gasp is indignant.

"Rune- c'mon-," Brand tries again to move his hips, difficult as that is with his jeans still around his thighs. His belt presses into his skin, sheathed knife in his pocket dragging over his thigh as the fabric slips lower, just enough for him to part his legs a little bit more.

And then he has an idea. 

Brand grinds back, feeling the aforementioned gun at his calf where Rune has nudged his pants down, bringing Rune's hand closer to press kisses to his wrist and fingers. The confusion echoes in his mind and he sends back adoration, holding back how pent up and needy he is right now.

"My rune, _my lord sun,_ " he pleads, enjoying the way Rune seems to get harder than before and the incredulous noise he makes barely registers before his hips snap forward and Brand is indeed, seeing stars. Or the sun, rather. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sjkdnkfn thank u for reading whatever this is// honestly i'm not good at writing smut but i tried my best! thank you for reading!! comments n kudos make me happy


	2. And Then

And then they fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for you cy


End file.
